There is proposed a vehicle transmission that includes: a shaft; a transmission gear which is disposed on the shaft and which is rotatable relative to the shaft; and a switching mechanism which is to be switched between a connecting state in which the transmission gear is rotatable integrally with the shaft and a disconnecting state in which the transmission gear is rotatable relative to the shaft. The switching mechanism includes a first ring, a second ring and an elastic member connecting the first and second rings. The first ring is disposed in a position adjacent to the transmission gear in an axial direction of the shaft and which is to be rotatable together with the shaft, while the second ring is disposed on one of opposite sides of the first gear, which is remote from the transmission gear in the axial direction. A vehicle transmission, which is disclosed in JP2017-040333A, is an example of this type of the vehicle transmission.
In the vehicle transmission disclosed in this Japanese Patent Application Publication, upon execution of a shifting action in the transmission in a state in which first protruding portions of the first ring mesh with dog teeth of the transmission gear, when a force is applied to the second ring to force the second ring to be moved away from the transmission gear in an axial direction of the shaft, the second ring is moved away from the transmission gear in the axial direction. In this instance, the meshing engagements of the first protruding portions of the first ring with the dog teeth of the transmission gear are maintained by a resistance force (friction resistance force) owing to the meshing engagements, while the first and second rings are separated from each other in the axial direction with the elastic member being elastically deformed. Then, when another transmission gear (through which a drive force is to be transmitted after the shifting action) is placed in a drive-force transmittable state and the above-described resistance force owing to the meshing engagements established before the execution of the shifting action becomes smaller than an elastic restoring force generated by the elastic deformation of the elastic member of the switching mechanism, the first ring is moved by the elastic restoring force of the elastic member whereby the meshing engagements of the first protruding portions of the first ring with the dog teeth of the transmission gear are released.